<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Dance by True_Wilson20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736010">The Last Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20'>True_Wilson20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar &amp; One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a David Bowie song, Dance Club AU, Let's Dance by David Bowie, M/M, The music plays in the background, remus being the icon he is, sirius being a git, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wilson20/pseuds/True_Wilson20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What follows is Sirius’ desperate attempt to ask Remus for a dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar &amp; One-shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Day 10- New Beginnings for SwottyPotter's Wolfstar Comfort mini-fest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Ladies and Gentlemen, this would be the last dance of the night’. </p>
<p>The DJ announced as he began to put on a new song.</p>
<p>The beats of Bowie’s let’s dance begun to echo off the walls reverberating from each heartbeat.</p>
<p>It had been a very long night for Sirius. He had been there for nearly three hours as of now and hadn't even done one dance. Not that he didn’t get any offers, several girls had come to ask him for it but he didn’t seem to pay any attention to them. He rather wanted to dance with a certain Blondie who had kept himself busy near the bar. The Blondie had even rejected a certain red-head that James was pinning over. Playing hard to get, was he?</p>
<p>Sirius narrowed his eyes towards him and gave him a full head to toe look. The man was wearing a certain black button-up shirt with a coat on top that had golden elbow patches with black trousers paired with the sexiest shoes he had ever seen. Sleeked and polished as if the shoes had a spotlight of their own. His belt that so sinfully kept the pants tight was shimmering with the high-quality leather it was made of. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let’s dance</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They were a good distraction from having been staring at his pants for a little too long to even look decent.<br/>
Also, there was definitely something in his eyes that was like a magnet to Sirius. And was that glitter? Right on his cheekbones. This man was a walking dream in every possible way.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Put on your red shoes and dance the blues.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Come on, man, it’s the last dance’.</p>
<p>James’ voice brings Sirius out of the blissful reverie he had found himself in.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's dance</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘You go, I’m alright here’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To the song they’re playin' on the radio.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you go ask out that candy you’ve been eye-fucking for so long’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you ask out that ginger whose hips you can’t stop watching?’</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>While colour lights up your face.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Wanna bet on it?’</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Fine, if you can get the girl to dance with you, I’ll ask the Blondie then’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sway through the crowd to an empty place.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They shook hands and James was on his way. Much to Sirius’ dismay or rather a luck, the girl had agreed and the pure shocked expression on James’ face was rather not hard to miss. He sent him a wink as a cue to ask his man now.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you say run, I'll run with you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Gathering all his courage and downing his beer a little too fast, Sirius went up to the man and began to casually lean on the counter. He stared at him for a solid three minutes pondering on what to actually say.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And if you say hide, We'll hide.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It indeed seemed rather comical on how the cocky self-pro acclaimed sex god was suddenly out of punch lines to shoot.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Because my love for you would break my heart in two.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The only person who was actually enjoying the whole scene was James who was watching over Lily, the girl’s shoulder as she gently swayed her hips to the sound of the beat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you shall fall into my arms And tremble like a flower.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Sirius ran a shaking hand through his hair and before he could actually think, he blurted it out.</p>
<p>‘Would you like a dance, young man?’</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's dance</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Young man? Did he really say young man? What had happened to him?</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's dance.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘I thought you’d never ask’.</p>
<p>The man’s answer came as a surprise as Sirius couldn’t stop staring at his lips. He never imagined the man to have such a deep voice. He straightened his posture and took his hand into his. Kissing his knuckles softly, he asked for his name.</p>
<p>‘Remus’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For fear your grace should fall</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The sound of his name came, even more, gentler than ever. It was definitely not helping the blood rush in his body.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's dance.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Taking him by the hand, both Sirius and Remus entered the dance floor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>For fear tonight is all.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Remus placed his hand on Sirius’ shoulder as the latter placed his hand on the former’s slender waist. And hence began the dance.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>They moved slowly to the beat and very diligently was the pace increased. They didn’t talk much and the silence between their moving bodies seemed almost comfortable.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>You could look into my eyes.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Never had Sirius felt such comfort in silence and that too with a stranger.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>But something about Remus shouted home. Maybe it was the warmth radiating off his skin or the smile that seemed to permanently tug his lips in such a manner that was driving Sirius wild.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Suddenly Remus got really close and Sirius felt a bolt of electricity through him as their bodies touched places.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And if you say run, I'll run with you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Remus slid his hand into Sirius’ jean pockets which was dangerously close to his bulging member.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>And if you say hide, I'll hide with you.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The hand lingered there for much longer than anticipated and the Sirius found it rather difficult to either focus on that or the drop of sweat that was making its path down Remus’ neck. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Because my love for you would break my heart in two</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>If you should fall into my arms And tremble like a flower.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>After what seemed like good blissful moments, the hand slid out as easily as it went in and Sirius felt a paper in its place.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's dance. Put on your red shoes and dance the blues</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Call me’.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway. Under the moonlight, this serious moonlight</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Remus exclaimed and without a second glance left Sirius hanging there in the middle of the dance floor.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>He allowed himself to have this moment.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let's sway</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The smell of Remus’ old fashioned still lingered in the air and so did the feel of his fingers in his pants.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let's sway</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Let's dance, let's dance, let's dance, let's dance, let's...</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>The music with elegant grace and the lights got brighter.</p>
<p>This was surely the start of something new.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Say Hi! on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/iamak20"> Tumblr </a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>